The Archives
by RascalKat
Summary: A collection of drabbles (many will be Odd-centric) about the lives of the Lyoko warriors. Drabble topic suggestions are welcome. Current Topic: Death
1. Aquaphobia (Odd)

_Hey, guys! I've seen a lot of drabble collections lately, and of course, I decided to make one of my own :). After a little research, I found that what I am writing (stories under 500 words) are called flash fiction, but people seem to be more familiar with "drabbles", so I'll just call them that. Fair warning, a good percentage of these will be Odd-centric. However, I am most definitely willing to write about other Code Lyoko topics. I would love if you guys made suggestions for drabble topics, so long as those suggestions are appropriate and I can come up with something for the topic. Feel free to make said suggestions in either a review or a personal message ;). Now, the first drabble!_

* * *

**Drabble #1:** _Aquaphobia_

He never said anything. Never hinted at it, really. The didn't have a clue. After all, he had made a joke of the situation the second Yumi pulled him out of the well.

That didn't mean he hadn't been terrified, though.

That didn't mean he found it easy whenever Jim required he get in the swimming pool for P.E.

That didn't mean he never had flashbacks and nightmares of himself suffocating, desperately trying to yank the iron grate from its place above his head.

He didn't want them to worry about him, though. After all, they had each been through hell more than once, but had lived to tell the tale without trembling from the memories. Why should he be any different?

They found out when he slipped into the river next to the factory. He knew how to swim, but that didn't stop him from ending up ten feet beneath the surface trying to figure out which way was up. Yumi had to rescue him... Again...

They sat a ways away from the bank demanding to know why he had never said anything about his fears. When they realized he thought they'd never felt the same, they told him the truth.

Apparently, Yumi was still afraid of birds after being pecked unconscious by a group of Xanafied crows.

Aelita still had nightmares of jellyfish paralyzing her, not to mention the wolves.

Ulrich never got over the incident in which he and Sissi had been trapped in the elevator, but rather than being afraid of drowning, he had gleaned a fear of small spaces.

Then, Jeremie spoke up about his irrational fear of being choked to death by a bunch of wires.

They all laughed at that, but not because they thought he was being absurd.

They laughed because they understood.

They all had fears. Every one of them had been traumatized by Xana's antics.

And suddenly, Odd didn't feel so alone anymore.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Does anyone happen to have another -better- name for this series? Anyway, if you liked this and want more, please review! If you hated this and have had enough of drabble collections already, please review! If you think I should really stop talking right now, please review! Okay, enough of that nonsense. Bye!_


	2. Heaven-Sent (Jeremie)

_Here's the second drabble. I got the idea because my parents always tell me the same thing. I'm not really much of a people-person either, lol._

* * *

**Drabble#2:** _Heaven-Sent_

His parents had always joked that if he were to ever have a girlfriend, God would have to drop her at their front door or something. He'd always chuckled before going back to whatever project he was working on.

It wasn't that he didn't like people, it was just that none of them ever seemed to be on the same wavelength as him. They didn't understand his interests, and he didn't really understand theirs, either.

If he were to be truthful with himself, he would have also attributed his lack of friends to his socially inhibited nature.

Then, Jeremie turned the supercomputer on, and lo and behold, there was a... A girl...

His own eyes had gone as big as saucers the second they met up with her green ones.

His parents had been right about God dropping a girl at his front door.

Needless to say, there was a reason he had given her wings when he upgraded her Lyoko Avatar. It was only fitting.

She _was_ heaven-sent, after all.

* * *

_Not too original, I know, but I thought it was at least a new twist on a well-worn topic. As always, reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Dream (Yumi)

_Wow, three in one day! Hope you guys have been enjoying these so far :)_

* * *

**Drabble #3:** _Dream_

That first night, Yumi was almost scared to fall asleep. The day's events flashed through her mind, and she couldn't help but wonder at it all.

Had she not been sparring with Ulrich, she would never have known about everything that had really happened that day. She would never have felt the intense adrenaline rush of running from an enormous electrical monster. She would never have experienced what it was like to be her true self on Lyoko. She would never have fought to get Aelita to the tower.

She would never have had so much fun. Sure, it had been terrifying, but it was a nice change of pace. Rather than worrying about grades to keep her parents happy, her priorities had been realigned for a few hours. Live or die. It had been exhausting, but it had also been surprisingly... Refreshing.

Yumi was afraid to fall asleep in case it had all been a dream. She wanted all of it to be real. However, the thing she most wanted to be real had nothing to do with Lyoko.

If she woke up tomorrow and it really had been just a deam, she knew the thing she would regret losing most was having friends.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! As always, topic suggestions are welcome. And if I'm just doing horrible at these and I should stop before I embarrass myself further, please review and say something..._


	4. Prank (Odd)

_Okay, last one for the night, guys! If I'm embarrassing myself and should quit writing these, please tell me. Thanks!_

* * *

**Drabble #4:** _Prank_

Jeremie opened the door to his room to find Ulrich and Odd behind it.

"Umm... Hi, Einstein!" Odd said, his hands behind his back.

Ulrich took a step away from his purple clad friend and pointed a finger at him.

Jeremie honed in on the shortest member of their team. "Odd, what did you do?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing, Ulrich and I were just leaving, actually." He glanced at the door, bur Jeremie closed it behind him.

"Just tell me what you did."

Odd blanched, swallowing hard. "Well, I..." He pulled the airsoft gun from behind his back. "I... I thought it was unloaded, and I pulled the trigger, and..." He took a step to the side, revealing Jeremie's desk.

Jeremie stared at the massive web of cracks on his computer screen. He blinked once. Twice. Odd shuffled his feet, and Ulrich bit his lip.

Suddenly, Jeremie looked up at Odd. His gaze hardened. If looks could kill...

Odd's eyes widened, and he backed up as Jeremie advanced toward him, glare getting deadlier by the second.

"You. Shot. My computer screen?" He asked, his voice as calm as the eye of a hurricane, quiet, and loaded with ice. Odd almost preferred being yelled at.

"I'm sorry, Jeremie! I didn't mean to, and.. And I thought the gun was unloaded and..." He bumped up against the desk. With nowhere to go, he slid to the floor.

Jeremie raised a hand. "AndI'msosorryandI'llpayforit!" Odd spluttered, raising his arms to block the hit. He closed his eyes tightly and grimaced, waiting. Nothing happened.

After what felt like an eternity, he opened his eyes again to see grins on both of his friends' faces.

He stared at them in confusion, and they burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Ulrich pulled him up and turned him around as Jeremie changed a few of the settings on his computer. The screen was fixed in an instant. Odd stared at it in amazement, then realization, then annoyance. "You tricked me!"

Jeremie burst out laughing again. "Joke's on you this time!"

Ulrich smirked and pulled out a camera that Odd somehow hadn't noticed before. "Would you like to see the look on your face?"

* * *

_I was watching this show about people getting really angry and one of them included a scene similar to this, only the prank was pulled on the other person. This was too perfect an opportunity to pass up. Also, the same thing happened to my family once. To this day, no one is entirely sure who shot the TV with an airsoft gun, lol. I have my suspicions though. Again, please tell me if it's worth it for me to do more of these. As always, thanks for reading!_


	5. Preconceived (Unknown)

_I especially liked this one, and I managed to fit it into the real word limit for a drabble. This one is exactly one hundred words :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Drabble #5:** _Preconceived_

She didn't understand how he'd found out, but there was no way he could have guessed. She hadn't had an attack in years. She hadn't told anyone about it, not her closest friends, not even the nurse.

She'd been walking along the sidewalk when she realized she couldn't breathe. She'd sat down for a second, and all of a sudden, he was there, holding an inhaler out to her that he'd gotten from the infirmary. Despite how unlikely it was, there was no way it could have been a coincidence.

And yet, somehow, Odd had just known she had asthma...


	6. Who? (Unknown)

**Drabble #6:** _Who?_

He opened his eyes to see a skateboard lying next to him. Then there were voices.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't remember asking to be helped up, but he felt hands grab ahold of his arms anyway. They wrenched him into a sitting position.

"That looked like it really hurt."

"Yeah, are you all right?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just one question... Two, actually."

"What's that?"

"Who are you?" They stared at him as if he had just told them that trees were made of cotton candy. "And... Who am I?"


	7. Wings (Aelita)

_I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but maybe you guys will like it better than I do. It's kind of the other half of "Heaven-Sent". Reviews are always appreciated! Just one quick question, though. Would you prefer that I try to mix up the characters I write about, or would you rather have me live up to the 'many will be Odd-centric' part of the story description? I know Odd is generally the most liked character (he's my favorite too, of course, heh) but would that get too annoying?_

* * *

**Drabble #7:** _Wings_

She always wanted wings.

When she wasn't having nightmares about wolves or dreaming about her parents, she was dreaming about being able to fly. Almost, anyway...

Every time she finally earned her wings, every time she was _just about ready_ to take off, she woke up.

Every. Single. Time.

She was sick of waking up, but whenever she went back to sleep, the wings were gone, and she had to start all over again. And again. And again.

He never asked her if she wanted the wings, just discreetly programmed them in, but he had given her a greater gift than he could understand: the gift of a dream come true.


	8. Demons (All)

_This one didn't turn out the way I expected it to, but I decided to post it anyway. I know it isn't all that great, but oh well._

* * *

**Drabble #8:** _Demons_

Jeremie raised an eyebrow at the scotch tape label on the aerosol can. He'd never heard of this substance before. A few clicks of the mouse, though, and he'd found it. It was a hallucinogen, one that supposedly worked a lot like the 'fear toxin' in the Batman movies. Great.

There was no way of telling how much his friends had inhaled.

He shook his head at Aelita. "We can't wait for this to wear off, you'll have to go alone. The schyphozoa will be waiting, of course, but we have no other choice. If we don't go now, that bus is going to end up in the river, and somebody is going to get hurt."

Aelita nodded, clenching her fists.

The two left his dorm, but not before Jeremie could get one last look at the warriors inside. They were all huddled in a different corner of the room. Yumi had her eyes clenched shut, her hands clamped over her ears. Odd was breathing heavily, and he kept trying to push himself back further into the wall. He'd nearly pulled a few strands of his hair out earlier. Ulrich kept a tight grip on the desk next to him, and his knuckles had long since gone white.

Jeremie wished he didn't have to leave them like this, but he couldn't stay. He and Aelita needed to leave before one of them started screaming again.

For now, they would have to face their own demons.


	9. Walkers (All)

_Okay, so my brother and I are watching The Walking Dead, and let me tell you, that series is creepy. I was curious as to how the Lyoko warriors would react to it. We'll see how this goes..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, or Code Lyoko for that matter._

_Warning: This drabble may/will contain references to blood, gore, or other disgusting things associated with a zombie apocalypse. (If you've watched The Walking Dead already, you'll probably be fine. It is likely that none of this will disturb you any more than you have already been disturbed) You have been warned, and have the choice not to continue reading if this might bother you. :)_

* * *

**Drabble #9: **_Walkers_

They watch in open-mouthed horror as the horde of zombies ("walkers", the show calls them) spill into the clearing where the protagonists have set up camp.

Aelita just barely stifles a scream when the first one shows up, right where everyone had expected there to be a normal human being.

Yumi is trying not to wince as a walker tears into the shoulder of one of the survivors.

Odd focuses on petting Kiwi rather than watching the blood and gore spill across the grass as a character digs a screwdriver into a walker's head.

Ulrich has every muscle tensed, and if someone were to touch him right now, they would probably end up with a black eye.

Jeremie stopped agonizing over all of the scientific flaws a long time ago and is gripping the edge of his chair tightly, his knuckles white.

After the show ends, they all agree not to watch the next episode, but of course they end up watching it anyway, too morbidly fascinated to stop.

None of them wants to turn the lights out that night. Yumi practically begs her parents to let her stay in Aelita's dorm instead of walking home alone in the dark.

Most would think that, having seen just about everything Xana has to offer, they wouldn't be scared of a TV show. Most would be wrong.

They watch these horror films and, where most people would be able to reason away the existence of zombies or vampires, the Lyoko warriors know how just how real they could become.

After all, Xana has created his own version of these walkers once already. Who's to say he won't do it again? And who's to say they'll be able to stop him when he does?


	10. Surrender (All?)

_I actually had a whole story planned out around this idea, but I preferred writing one hundred words rather than a hundred thousand, so sue me. As always, reviews are well appreciated!_

* * *

**Drabble #10: **_Surrender_

"Jeremie, don't give up yet!"

"It's over, Odd."

"No, we can still win, just tell me what to do!"

"There's nothing you can do! You and I are the only ones left. We lost, don't you understand?!"

"But there must be some-" Odd shut up when a Megatank sent him tumbling into the digital sea.

Something cold brushed against Jeremie's hair.

The gunshot split the air like lightning. His body slumped forward, his palm hitting the enter key.

Hours earlier, a group of five teenagers collapsed on the spot, dead. The coroner never figured out what had killed them.


	11. Time (Jeremie)

_Hey, another one that's exactly one-hundred words! Sweet! Topic suggestions are still welcome :)_

* * *

**Drabble #16:** _Time_

It took years for him to find her.

It took months for him to bring her to Earth.

It took weeks for him to teach her how to be human again.

It took days for him to notice the activated a tower.

It took hours for him to get to the factory with his friends.

It took minutes for him to virtualize them.

It took seconds for him to see that there was a Megatank right behind her.

But it only took a moment for him to lose her.

Jeremie just wished he'd taken advantage of time while it lasted.


	12. God (Jeremie and Aelita)

_This next drabble was a suggestion by Johnny 1989 of Aelita trying to figure out how she feels about religion. I'm not sure if this is what you meant, but here it is! I feel like Jeremie would be a lot less likely to be part of any sort of religion, while Aelita seems a lot more open to possibilities. 150 words, I think._

* * *

**Drabble #12:** _God_

"Jeremie, what are they doing?"

"They're praying." He didn't wait for her to ask what 'praying' was. "They're "talking" to god."

"What is God?"

"God... god is an invisible higher being that some people believe keeps evil in check."

"Do you believe in God?"

"No. He's is just a fairytale, someone people decide to believe in because they're too scared to recognize the truth that there is nothing that can save them but themselves."

Aelita bit her lip.

"Why do you seem so disappointed?"

"I don't know..."

"Do _you_ believe in god, Aelita?"

She didn't reply.

He looked back at his laptop and shrugged."After all the horrible things Xana has tried to do, I just don't see how he could exist."

Aelita thought for a minute. "I guess... well, after all the times we've defeated Xana with barely a second to spare... I just don't see how he _couldn't_ exist..."


	13. Virtualization (Jeremie)

_So I was watching an episode of Code Lyoko, and I got this idea... You know how everyone has their theories on what Jeremie looks like on Lyoko? This is _my_ theory. :) Hopefully no one thought of this already. 200 words exactly._

* * *

**Drabble #13:** _Virtualization_

"Ugh. That is the last time I ever set foot on Lyoko!"

"Why? Just because of a couple of megatanks?" Ulrich asked.

"It's really just not my thing. I'll never be able to hack it! You know, I think I'd rather be possessed by Xana than go back there. I'll just keep on the lookout for ghosts, that's all." Jeremie said, leaning against the back door of the elevator with a huff.

"Well? How did he look on Lyoko?" Aelita asked.

Jeremie's eyes widened, and he stared at Odd and Ulrich, begging them to stay silent.

"He looked... How... How can I say this tactfully?" Odd asked.

"Ridiculous."

"That's the word!"

Jeremie felt like sinking into the wall, but at least they hadn't been specific.

Like he had originally thought, Lyoko read into one's subconscious desires. Apparently, Jeremie had spent a little too much time watching as Aelita held on tightly to the doll they had found at the Hermitage, Mr. Puck. Apparently, he had spent a little too much time wishing she'd hold him as tightly as she did the doll.

Needless to say, when Jeremie was virtualized on Lyoko, he was an elf... And not just any elf.


	14. Wrong One (Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie)

_So here's another 100 word drabble, hopefully it's not a bad one. This is earlier when Aelita doesn't have her wings. Enjoy, sort of... :) Odd's point of view._

* * *

**Drabble #14:** _Wrong One_

We had deactivated the tower. Aelita and I were the last two on Lyoko. Then Xana pulled one more nasty little trick.  
Two scanners down.  
The desert sector had already disintegrated beneath our feet, plunging us toward the Digital Sea.  
One of us was going to die.  
I was about to tell Jeremie to just save Aelita, but I was already back in the scanner.  
I stumbled up the ladder.  
"Aelita?" Jeremie said, his voice wavering. He turned around and caught sight of me.  
I'll never forget the look of horror on his face.  
He had selected the wrong avatar.


	15. Dimension (Odd and Yumi)

_This drabble has been sitting in a folder for a while. It was originally labeled #7, but I didn't like it enough to upload it. To all you Teen Titans fans out there! (not Teen Titans Go!, that show sucks, even if it is hilarious)_

* * *

**Drabble #15:** _Dimension_

"Odd, cut it out, or you'll wake up tomorrow morning in another dimension!" Yumi hissed as quietly as she could in the stillness of the library.

Odd drummed his fingers on the table a little louder, just to annoy her. Yumi sent him a harsh glare.

He stopped, but only so that he could say something. "Hey, Yumi, have you been watching Teen Titans lately?"

"No." She growled. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason... That just sounds like something Raven would have said to Beast Boy." He started tapping the table again, pounding out a surprisingly complex rhythm. Yumi cringed, trying to tune him out, and Odd smirked. It was so much fun pushing people's buttons.

After a few minutes, he quit, opting to close his eyes and lay his head on the table rather than do his homework. He was snoring a few minutes later.

The next thing he knew, he was free falling. He screamed for a second, then hit the ground of the desert sector with a thud. A round of kankrelats started shooting at him, and he scrambled to his feet and ducked behind a rock.

"Hey, what gives?!" He growled, tail twitching back and forth.

Yumi's laughter echoed around him. "You should know better than to fall asleep in a library. Sorry, this was the closest I could get to another dimension."


	16. Death (Odd)

_I wrote this one pretty quickly, and it happened too be exactly 100 words, somehow... Enjoy! And no, this is not about 'YOLO'. -_-_

* * *

**Drabble #16: **_Death_

If you were to ask him if he were afraid of dying while fighting Xana, he might think about it for a moment.

His facial expression could darken as he realizes how many times he has recklessly endangered his own life.

His grin might falter as he remembers how many swan dives he's nearly taken into the Digital Sea.

Then he would smile gently and say that there's something scarier than dying.

You would look at him, confused, and after a moment he would elaborate.

"The only thing worse than death," he would say, "is not living while you're alive."


End file.
